


幸福

by owllwo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	幸福

韩知城洗完澡出来的时候李龙馥正摊在他的椅子上打游戏，跑跑卡丁车正进行到关键时刻，李龙馥的精神一秒也分不开给他，大概只是感受到他带来的水汽往后推了一点，坐在电脑椅上两腿岔开，手机屏幕近得快变成斗鸡眼。韩知城拍拍李龙馥脑袋就一屁股坐在了他腿上。  
严格来说李龙馥的腿并不是一个好的座位，因为小鸡仔太瘦都没几两肉，大腿上可能算多的了但坐下来都能感觉股骨顶着屁股。韩知城扭了两下试图找到一个更舒服的姿势，李龙馥就自动把腿并起来让他坐的面积更大。  
没一会儿韩知城就听到李龙馥的哀嚎。“没第一？”他笑起来。背后的的人没有说话，只是哼哼唧唧地发出一些小动物难过的声音，双手从他的腋下伸过去，手机被扔在电脑桌上，第三名的成绩明晃晃的。  
李龙馥习惯性地把手在腰部收紧，把韩知城整个包进怀里，调整自己的边边角角，侧脸贴着肩膀，肚子贴着腰背，像两块严丝合缝的拼图。他埋下头在韩知城身上蹭蹭，虽然宿舍里用的都是同一款沐浴露，但每个人身上都好像是不太一样的气味。李龙馥稍微抬起头来蹭到韩知城的颈窝，动动鼻子好像能闻到更多的气味。  
“怎么了？”韩知城头也不回，空的手扣住了李龙馥的手，找了个空隙把五根手指都塞了进去。“知城身上香香的。”李龙馥把手牵得更紧了些。“你跟我用的是同一款沐浴露吧。”韩知城稍微侧过身来，李龙馥搭在他背上抬头看他。  
“但知城好像就更香一点耶。”李龙馥又低下头嗅嗅，凑的太近鼻尖从皮肤上擦过，他好像又没闻到，皱着眉头更近一点，连嘴唇都快要贴到背上，深深地吸了一口气，然后非常幸福地呼出来，好像把肺里所有的空气都排空，变成一只液体猫，完全趴在韩知城的背上。  
“谢谢知城。”因为一侧的脸颊贴在韩知城背上，再加上困了，李龙馥说话有点含糊不清。韩知城说话的声音比起通过空气传播更多的是沿着他的肌肉骨骼一路到李龙馥的耳朵里，但李龙馥太累了，又有太多混响，听不清韩知城到底说了什么。他只是觉得这样很幸福，抱着韩知城，贴在他身上，听他说自己现在听不懂的话，很幸福。


End file.
